Sing Me Our Song
by BSlove
Summary: Kagome is a punk singer with her own band, so is Inuyasha. What happens when their life gets tangled with their music careers? And where does Kagome run off to for ten years only to return with no memories of her past events?
1. Inuyasha's Concert

**Hey here guys! My first Fanfic so critisize, tell me what you want to see, anything. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of Inuyasha, Rumiko(i think thats how you smell her name, sorry if i miss spelled it) does. And I do not own any of the songs.**

**Well then now that that is over Enjoy!**

**

* * *

**

Chapter One

Inuyasha's Concert

"Come on Kagome, can we please go to the concert it might be good to take a break for a while." said an energized Sango.

"I don't like Rap music!" Kagome said flatly.

"You never know! Please."

"Fine if I don't like it we are out of there, understood?"

"Yes!" Sango shook her head violently.

"What are we going to wear?"

"Umm…lets look through _your _closet."

"Just because I'm a famous singer, and your not that famous, doesn't mean we can go through my closet." Kagome said as Sango ran to her closet.

"Oh come on this will look so cute" Sango said while giggling.

"Oh fine lets just hurry up." Kagome said while walking toward the closet to pick something out.

_____________________________________________________________________________________

Sango and Kagome finally arrived at the theater, after making several wrong turns. Kagome stepped out of the car wearing a hot pink shirt with a fish net black shirt over it and black tight jeans. She had black sneakers on with pink shoelaces. She wore her hair up in a high pony tale. She had black eyeliner around her eyes and she was wearing a black cross necklace.

Sango was wearing a blue tube top with white tight jeans and a black net around her waist. She wore blue and white sneakers. She had blue eyeliner and she wore a blue cross necklace. Anyone who didn't know them would say they were twins.

1 hour after they entered

"Ladies and Gentlemen of all ages, here's who you've been waiting for all night!!" announced a man.

"Finally, we get to go home after this." Kagome said sighing.

"Oh just act like your having fun. Until we leave." Sango said to her.

"Fine I'll try." Kagome said, she didn't want to make her friend mad.

"Now entering The **InuGang**!!!" the man announced again.

"Thanks Larry, we wrote this song just at a whim, so it's not our best, but we love it, Beautiful Girl." announced one of the members obviously the leader.

((Beautiful Girl by Sean Kingston))

Beautiful Girls

JR! Sean Kingston!

Chorus:  
You're way too beautiful girl  
That's why it'll never work  
You'll have me suicidal, suicidal  
When you say it's over  
Damn all these beautiful girls  
They only wanna do your dirt  
They'll have you suicidal, suicidal  
When they say it's over

Verse 1:  
See it started at the park  
Used to chill at the dark  
Oh when you took my heart  
That's when we fell apart  
Coz we both thought  
That love lasts forever (lasts forever)  
They say we're too young  
To get ourselves sprung  
Oh we didn't care  
We made it very clear  
And they also said  
That we couldn't last together (last together)

Refrain:  
See it's very define, girl  
One of a kind  
But you mush up my mind  
You walk to get declined  
Oh Lord...  
My baby is driving me crazy

(Repeat Chorus)

Verse 2:  
It was back in '99  
Watchin' movies all the time  
Oh when I went away  
For doin' my first crime  
And I never thought  
That we was gonna see each other (see each other)  
And then I came out  
Mami moved me down South  
Oh I'm with my girl  
Who I thought was my world  
It came out to be  
That she wasn't the girl for me (girl for me)

(Repeat Refrain and Chorus)

Verse 3:  
Now we're fussin'  
And now we're fightin'  
Please tell me why  
I'm feelin' slightin'  
And I don't know  
How to make it better (make it better)  
You're datin' other guys  
You're tellin' me lies  
Oh I can't believe  
What I'm seein' with my eyes  
I'm losin' my mind  
And I don't think it's clever (think it's clever)

You're way too beautiful girl  
That's why it'll never work  
You'll have me suicidal, suicidal, suicidal...

All was silent, did they do a bad job? Then everyone jumped up and down screaming as if there was no tomorrow. Sango had gone to the restroom for a while so she missed the song.

Kagome was stunned she liked the song, and the boy singing it.

"Alright everyone calm done, Miroku is going to sing now." the singer said.

"Hey everyone out there did you like Inuyasha or what?" Miroku yelled.

Everyone screamed at the top of there lungs.

"Ok, ok its my turn now. Let's see, I'm going to sing Pop Princess written for all the lady's here tonight!"

((Pop Princess by The Click Five))

NNoo!!

I lost myself at your show last night  
Looking at the sparkling eyes  
In the middle of a fresher crowd  
You keep living like you're a movie star  
But tell me who you really are  
When the lights go down

Baby your a glitter doll  
On the radio  
I dissolve  
In the stereo  
You've got me  
You've got me coming back for more

Pop princess hold my hand  
Pop princess I'm a fan  
Pop princess I need you now  
Freak me out turn me inside out  
Pop princess make me smile  
Pop princess drive me wild  
Pop princess I need you now  
So baby turn your love up loud

You were hiding in a darkened stall  
Waiting on your curtain call  
Getting your piece of mind  
But I was looking past the glossy stare  
I knew who was really there  
And I'd like to spend some time

Baby you're a glitter doll  
On the radio  
I dissolve  
In the stereo  
You've got me  
You've got me coming back for more

Pop princess hold my hand  
Pop princess I'm a fan  
Pop princess I need you now  
Freak me out turn me inside out  
Pop princess make me smile  
Pop princess drive me wild  
Pop princess I need you now  
So baby turn your love up loud

Baby girl I think you're radical  
But you're a star and I'm fanatical  
Can we start something new  
Just between me and you

Pop princess hold my hand  
Pop princess I'm a fan  
Pop princess I need you now  
Freak me out turn me inside out  
Pop princess make me smile  
Pop princess drive me wild  
Pop princess I need you now  
So baby turn your love up loud

Pop princess ohh  
Pop princess ohh  
So baby turn your love up loud  
Pop princess ohh  
Pop princess ohh  
So baby turn your love up loud  
Pop princess ohh  
Pop princess ohh  
So baby turn your love up loud  
Pop princess I need you now  
So baby turn your love up loud

"Woooh!!!" "AWSOME" is what was heard.

"Kagome! Kagome!" Sango yelled. "Come on we are going on stage!"

"What!?" Kagome yelled back.

"We are going on stage!"

"Why?"

"I hooked you up!"

"Thanks a lot guys for your support, but I was just told that an anonymous group of girls have just asked to perform for you so give it up for Sango and Kagome!!" Inuyasha yelled.

"Hey do you lovely ladies need help?" Miroku asked as the InuGang walked up to them.

"Sure." Sango said handing him the music, Kagome was petrified. She had had exactly 2 concerts and only sung one song at both.

"What song are we doing?" Kagome asked Sango.

"Bring Me to Life"

"Oh I love that song" Kagome said while jumping up and down.

**Who is this girl, I've never heard of her before. She's so cute. Wait! What? I don't think she's cute. Do I? **Inuyasha thought to himself.

"Will you be the boy singer?" Kagome said turning to Inuyasha.

"Sure." He said turning a light color of pink.

"What's wrong with you man? Are you ok?" Miroku asked.

"Yeah. I'm fine."  
"Thank you all for all your support for the InuGang but we are paring for tonight so my song will sound right, so we will be singing Bring Me to Life." Kagome yelled into the microphone.

((Bring Me to Life by Evanescence))

how can you see into my eyes like open doors  
leading you down into my core  
where I've become so numb without a soul my spirit sleeping somewhere cold  
until you find it there and lead it back home

(Wake me up)  
Wake me up inside  
(I can't wake up)  
Wake me up inside  
(Save me)  
call my name and save me from the dark  
(Wake me up)  
bid my blood to run  
(I can't wake up)  
before I come undone  
(Save me)  
save me from the nothing I've become

now that I know what I'm without  
you can't just leave me  
breathe into me and make me real  
bring me to life

(Wake me up)  
Wake me up inside  
(I can't wake up)  
Wake me up inside  
(Save me)  
call my name and save me from the dark  
(Wake me up)  
bid my blood to run  
(I can't wake up)  
before I come undone  
(Save me)  
save me from the nothing I've become

Bring me to life  
(I've been living a lie, there's nothing inside)  
Bring me to life

frozen inside without your touch without your love darling only you are the life among the dead

all this time I can't believe I couldn't see  
kept in the dark but you were there in front of me  
I've been sleeping a thousand years it seems  
got to open my eyes to everything  
without a thought without a voice without a soul  
don't let me die here  
there must be something more  
bring me to life

(Wake me up)  
Wake me up inside  
(I can't wake up)  
Wake me up inside  
(Save me)  
call my name and save me from the dark  
(Wake me up)  
bid my blood to run  
(I can't wake up)  
before I come undone  
(Save me)  
save me from the nothing I've become

(Bring me to life)  
I've been living a lie, there's nothing inside  
(Bring me to life)

Every one yelled together. Kagome jumped up and down and hugged Inuyasha.

"Thank you so much, you're the first guy to help me!" Kagome yelled over the screaming audience.

**First guy to help her? She has to be kidding me. She must have had a boyfriend or something.**

**

* * *

**

Okay guys what'cha think?

I will try and update every day but i will be gone most of this weekend so the soonest that I might update is Monday. So I wil talk to ya guys then.

Tootles^^


	2. The Sleep Over

Hey guys heres the second chapter for Sing Me Our Song. Hope you enjoy. Tootles^^

Disclaimer: I dont own Inuyasha or charaters, i dont own the song either.

* * *

Chapter Two

The Sleep Over

"I'm so glad that we could have a sleep over." Sango said to Kagome as she laid pillows done for the others.

"Me to. I can't wait to show them the song I've been working on." Kagome said with a smile.

Ding-Dong

"Oh that's them. Coming!" Sango yelled while running and opening the door.

"Hey we brought soda and pizza." Miroku said and Kagome took the drinks and took it to the kitchen.

"Here I'll take the pizza to her." Inuyasha said taking the pizza. Sango took Miroku to the living room.

"Here, it's the kind you put in the oven." Inuyasha explained to Kagome who was pouring the soda into glasses.

"Oh, thanks for bringing it." Kagome replied.

"No problem. Miroku insisted for us to since your letting us spend the night."

"Ya my parents are out of town so they don't really give a crap what I do."

"Oh." Inuyasha was stunned her parents left her here all by herself. Well Sango was there but just for tonight.

Kagome bended down to put the pizza in the oven and her shirt lifted to reveal a big purple and blue spot

on her lower back.

"What's that?" Inuyasha walked over to Kagome and lifted her shirt up.

Kagome turned and slipped on her pants and landed on Inuyasha who went to the floor.

"Its…..nothing." she stammered.

"No its not nothing, what is it." Inuyasha said while poking her on the spot. Kagome winced. "it's a bruise isn't it?"

"No, it's a tattoo."

"Yeah right."

"Ok it is a bruise but so what?" Kagome said getting up off Inuyasha.

"Where did you get it?"

"She got it from her gang members." Sango's voice said flatly with no emotion.

"Gang?" Inuyasha and Miroku asked.

"Yes I have the same on my body." Sango said lifting her shirt to reveal large blue and purple spots. " We were in a gang then I left and got beaten then I told Kagome about it and told her to get out."

"I was out of town on a tour and when I got back I left." Kagome said hiding behind her bangs standing up.

"Lets not talk about it and have some fun. Kagome has a song she wants you to hear." Sango said perking up to her normal self.

"Oh that's right I do. Let me go get my guitar." Kagome said and her and Sango left.

"They sure change mood fast." Miroku said.

"Yeah, it scares me." Inuyasha said.

Living Room

"Ok the song is called Every time We Touch." Kagome said to the group.

((Every time We Touch by Cascada))

I still hear your voice when you sleep next to me

I still feel your touch in my dreams

Forgive me, my weakness, but I don't know why

Without you it's hard to survive

'Cause every time we touch, I get this feeling

And every time we kiss, I swear I could fly

Can't you feel my heart beat fast, I want this to last

Need you by my side

'Cause every time we touch, I feel the static

And every time we kiss, I reach for the sky

Can't you hear my heart beat so,

I can't let you go

Want you in my life

Your arms are my castle, your heart is my sky

They wipe away tears that I cry

The good and the bad times, we've been through them all

You make me rise when I fall

'Cause every time we touch, I get this feeling

And every time we kiss, I swear I could fly

Can't you feel my heart beat fast, I want this to last

Need you by my side

'Cause every time we touch, I feel the static

And every time we kiss, I reach for the sky

Can't you hear my heart beat so,

I can't let you go

Want you in my life

'Cause every time we touch, I get this feeling

And every time we kiss, I swear I could fly

Can't you feel my heart beat fast, I want this to last

Need you by my side

When she finished Miroku and Sango clapped their hands and said, "That was so awesome."

Kagome just stared at something so they followed her gaze to Inuyasha. Kagome and Inuyasha stared at each other the whole time Kagome sang.

"Lets go check on the pizza Miroku." Sango whispered to Miroku.

The two left to go to the kitchen.

"That was beautiful, Kagome." Inuyasha said.

"Thank-you." Kagome replied taking the guitar strap from around her neck and placing the guitar on the floor.

"You are beautiful to."

Kagome looked up at him and went to stand but fell right into his arms.

"Thank you" she said smiling, but as she was getting up she was pulled right back down and a pair of lips smashed on to hers. Inuyasha hoped she would kiss back and she did.

Miroku and Sango returned with the pizza, and saw Kagome snuggled up in Inuyasha's chest looking at them.

"What movie do you want to watch?" Kagome said, the two almost dropped the food. Inuyasha and Kagome were snuggling and she wanted to know what movie they wanted to see.

"Lets watch Titanic." Sango said handing Kagome her plate of pizza.

"Ok, lets see were did I put it last?" Kagome said to no one in particular.

"You put it on the top shelf, so I couldn't reach it." Sango told her with a sigh of the memory of Kagome hitting her on the head for trying to take the movie.

"Oh right now I remember." Kagome said standing up getting the movie and putting it in the DVD player and hitting play.

By the time the boat was sinking everyone was asleep. This is what they looked like: Sango and Miroku snuggled together, four plates then Inuyasha and Kagome snuggled together.

"I will always love you, Inuyasha." Kagome said, and Inuyasha heard it and gave her a peck on the nose.

* * *

'Kay what did you guys think? I'll be posting the next chapter in like a few minutes then a new story so make sure you sty tuned to both stories. Tootles^^


	3. A New School and A Girl Named Kikyo

Okay guys heres chapter three of Sing Me Our Song. Enjoy, Tootles^^

Disclaimer: I dont now own Inuyasha or characters. I do not own any songs either.

* * *

Chapter Three

New School and a girl named Kikyo

"New school! New school!" Sango yelled in the shower. Kagome had spent the night at Sango's house and was eating while Sango showered and dressed. Sleep still haunted Kagome, she had awoken up to her cell phone ring, her mother called her.

_**Flashback**_

Ring-Ring

"Hmm, my cell phone were is it?" Kagome said waking up and picking the cell phone up and putting it to her ear. "Hello?"

"Hello Kagome dear, how are you?" the voice said.

"Mother?" Kagome said sitting up on the bed.

"Yes dear, I just wanted to tell you that your father and I will be staying here for a little longer."

"How long?" Kagome said hoping it would be an eternity.

"Umm.. Say just about a month or so." Her mother responded.

"Oh ok. I'll most likely be at Sango's house then." Kagome said to no one in particular.

"Well don't burden her to much." her mother said jokingly.

"I won't mother. Bye." Kagome bout to hang up.

"Bye dear. I hope to see you on the TV tonight." her mother said cheerfully.

"What are you talking about mom?" Kagome had no idea what she was talking about.

"Your concert. It's being taped tonight, remember."

"Oh yes well Sango wants me so bye mom." Kagome said looking up at the sleepy girl.

"Bye dear." Her mother said and hung up.

_**End Of Flashback**_

"You can go shower now. Umm.. Kagome are you alright?" Sango said with concern in her voice.

"Yes, why wouldn't I be?" Kagome asked walking towards the bathroom.

"I don't know. When you get done just come to my bedroom." Sango said wrapping her wet hair in a towel.

"Ok." Kagome said and left to go take a shower.

After Kagome's Shower

"Ok, so what do you want to wear?" Sango asked her friend sitting down on her bed.

"You pick." She said drying her hair.

"You wanna be twins?" Sango said turning to her closet.

"Sure." Kagome said turning to Sango with a smile that creeped Sango out.

At School

Kagome and Sango got into the school parking lot. They were the new kids so they were looked at weirdly. Kagome pulled into a parking spot for motorcycles, and the girls got off and took their helmets off. Their hair flew everywhere. Kagome was wearing a black skirt with yellow leggings underneath. She had a yellow Tee on, that said in big black letters, "I love my Puppy!!" with, of course a black web shirt over it. She had yellow eyeliner on making her brown eyes pop. She had her hair up into a high pony tail with yellow string in it. She wore a black heart necklace with matching earrings. Sango wore green capris, with her black web hanging around her waist. She had a green shirt on it saying, "Back off Perv!". She had green eyeliner around her hazel eyes making them pop. She had her hair in pig-tails, with green string in it. She wore a black heart necklace and matching earrings.

The two girls walked through the halls until they ran in with two boys and they were knocked down to the floor. The two boys turned around and saw what ran into them. The one boy Kagome ran into had long silver hair with dog ears on top his head. He wore a red shirt that said, "She's mine back off!". He wore black jeans, with a red chain hanging from the pocket. The boy Sango ran into had his black hair pulled into a small ponytail. He wore a blue shirt that said, "It's the hand, it's cursed." He wore black jeans with blue chains hanging from the pocket.

Finally Kagome looked up to see gold orbs looking down at her with a surprised expression.

"What are you doing here?" Inuyasha asked.

"I-I" is all Kagome could make out.

"We transferred here." Sango said cheerfully.

"Really? That's great, now my dear Sango we will be together." Miroku chirped up.

"In your dreams perv, read the shirt." Sango said pointing to her shirt.

"Back off Perv! That's so harsh Sango." Miroku said looking down at the floor.

"No it's not." Sango said crossing her arms.

"Inu-boo!!!" Kagome heard and turned on her heals to see her worst night mare ever.

"Oh shit, hide me." Inuyasha said hiding behind Miroku, Sango and Kagome.

"What's with him?" Sango asked.

"Inu-boo you can't hide from me!" She approached the group of people.

"Move new girl." She said sharply.

"Make me." Kagome said.

"Don't I know you?" the girl said leaning into Kagome.

"I would say so, seeing how you are my cousin." Kagome said sharply to her.

"What?!" Inuyasha, Miroku and Sango said simultaneously.

"Oh ya your Kagome. Father said you did transfer schools with your friend. Lets just get one thing clear, I rule the school." Kagome's sister said.

"Whatever Kikyo, just stay away from me and my friends." Kagome said leaving Kikyo eating her dust, and taking her friends with her.

"Your Kikyo's cousin?" Miroku asked as they entered the class room.

"Yep. Have been for oh, 16 years and 2 months." Kagome said counting the years in her head.

"Well you learn something new everyday." Sango said looking at Kagome with a 'I'll get you back' expression, only known to Kagome.

A chill went up Kagome's back, she hated to see that look on Sango's face. "Oh ya I have a concert tonight do you want to come?"

"Sure. Who else is in your band?" Inuyasha asked.

"Oh just some side people you'll meet tonight." Kagome said with a cheerful bounce to her voice.

"Well, well, well. The princess is in a band." Came a sneer voice from behind Kagome, Inuyasha stood up abruptly. "What do you want?"

"Chill mutt face." The voice whipped back. At that Kagome whipped up and around and smacked the boy behind her. She was not going to allow anyone to talk to her or her friends like that.

"Go way, I'm not interested and I'm not a princess!" Kagome screamed.

"Well then you're the devil." the boy said wiping his mouth.

"You heard her Kouga leave us alone." Miroku broke in.

"Shut-up monk, no one asked for your opinion." Kouga said with a sharpness to his voice.

"Kouga, you should've never bothered us." Kagome said but before Kouga could respond he was punched in the face by a fist with a glove on it. "That was only half of it, next time I won't be so kind." with that Kagome took her seat taking the glove off.

Inuyasha and Miroku sat there staring at Kagome, then at Sango. Sango leaned over to them and whispered, "She's a powerful miko."

They had a 'Oh' face after they were told that.

That Night At the Concert

"Hey guys what's up?" Kagome said while having makeup applied to her face.

"Oh nothing, so this is what you go through every concert?" Inuyasha asked.

"Yep. Look finish what do you think?" Kagome said twirling. She had a black jean jacket on, with a baby pink shirt and black jeans and sparkly black high heeled boots. She wore her hair the same and jewelry the same as for school, only with her makeup she had black eyeliner instead of yellow.

"Perfect." Inuyasha answered with a smile.

"Well come on I want you to meet the band." Kagome took Inuyasha's and Miroku's hand and led them to a door that had a sign saying 'Band Members Only'. Kagome pushed open the door to reveal three other girls. They all looked the same as Kagome only they had a different colored shirt. Sango, of course, had a baby blue shirt. "Hey guys." Sango said approaching the group.

"Hey Sango." the group said back.

"Well this is Rin." Kagome said pointing to a girl similar looking to her wearing a purple shirt, "She's the kid of the group. She's also the drum player and my cousin." Kagome said with a big smile.

"I am not a kid!" Rin retorted.

"You sure look like one to me." Kagome teased her, she just sat back cleaning her drum sticks.

"And this is Ayame. She's Rin's school friend. But we became friends easily." Kagome said pointing to the girl that looked like a wolf demon, she was wearing a orange shirt.

"Hi, I'm the piano player, well when you look at it I'm actually the electric piano player." Ayame said.

"This is Inuyasha, he's half dog demon," Kagome said. Inuyasha expected to have the girls scream at him and throw things at him for him being half demon.

"O my goodness. Your half-demon? I've never met a half-demon as cute as you before. I'm the princess of the northern wolf demon tribe." Ayame said jumping up knocking her chair down.

"Thank you I guess." Inuyasha said while blushing.

"And this is Miroku," Sango said pointing at him, "he's a perverted monk." she said flatly.

"You don't have to be so cruel, Sango." Miroku pleaded.

"Yes I do." Sango said harshly.

"And now lady's and gentlemen the band you have been waiting for all night it seems," A man announced.

"Well that's our cue, lets go girls." Kagome said grabbing her guitar. It was black with pink flames.

"Well we will get into our seats and see you in action then." Inuyasha said turning towards the door.

"Thank-you Inuyasha." Kagome said.

"For what?" He said very clue-less.

"For coming tonight, well I'll see later." With that said the boys left.

"Here you guys are the KagGang!!" the man yelled.

"Thank-you everyone for coming. We each have our own song so instead of just hearing one or two you get four!!!" Kagome yelled into the mic.

"Well she seems energetic, don't you think?" Inuyasha asked Miroku.

"Yep, more than the first time we heard her sing." Miroku said remembering the night they met.

"Yep way more." Inuyasha responded

"My first song is going out to my favorite guy in the audience tonight, Inuyasha, sorry Miroku Sango got you!" Kagome said searching for the now ducking Inuyasha.

"She had to say our names!" Inuyasha spatted.

"Well at least she's not calling you the half-demon of her life and me the perverted monk of Sango's life." Miroku replied.

"True." Inuyasha said.

"My song is called Love Story."Kagome announced.

((Love Story by Taylor Swift))

We were both young when I first saw you  
I close my eyes  
And the flashback starts  
I'm standing there  
On a balcony in summer air

See the lights  
See the party, the ball gowns  
I see you make your way through the crowd  
And say hello, little did I know

That you were Romeo, you were throwing pebbles  
And my daddy said stay away from Juliet  
And I was crying on the staircase  
Begging you please don't go, and I said

Romeo take me somewhere we can be alone  
I'll be waiting all there's left to do is run  
You'll be the prince and I'll be the princess  
It's a love story baby just say yes

So I sneak out to the garden to see you  
We keep quiet 'cause we're dead if they knew  
So close your eyes  
Escape this town for a little while

'Cause you were Romeo, I was a scarlet letter  
And my daddy said stay away from Juliet  
But you were everything to me  
I was begging you please don't go and I said

Romeo take me somewhere we can be alone  
I'll be waiting all there's left to do is run  
You'll be the prince and I'll be the princess  
It's a love story baby just say yes

Romeo save me, they try to tell me how to feel  
This love is difficult, but it's real  
Don't be afraid, we'll make it out of this mess  
It's a love story baby just say yes  
Oh oh

I got tired of waiting  
Wondering if you were ever coming around  
My faith in you is fading  
When I met you on the outskirts of town, and I said

Romeo save me I've been feeling so alone  
I keep waiting for you but you never come  
Is this in my head? I don't know what to think  
He knelt to the ground and pulled out a ring

And said, marry me Juliet  
You'll never have to be alone  
I love you and that's all I really know  
I talked to your dad, go pick out a white dress  
It's a love story baby just say yes

Oh, oh, oh, oh  
'Cause we were both young when I first saw you

The music stopped and Kagome stepped back and bowed and the crowd cheered her on.

Inuyasha didn't take his eyes off her.

"Well now it's time for Sango to sing her song so give it up for Sango!!" Kagome yelled into the mic.

"Well ya thanks guys, as you heard Kagome say I 'm going to sing a song for Miroku. Umm I was going to sing the song Kagome sang but changed my mind so here is my song for you Miroku, the perverted monk of my life. The song is called One Love." Sango said into the mic.

"She said it, the five worded hell." Miroku cried anime style.

((One Love by Jordan Pruitt))

Oh oh oh oh ay oh  
Oh yeah yeah  
Oh oh oh oh ay oh  
La da da da da da

Sumthin 'bout the way you move  
when you move that I love love love  
Sumthin 'bout the way you talk  
when you talk that I can't get enough  
Oh  
The way you say it's a beautiful day  
when the rain comes down down down (down down down)  
And I don't care if we don't go nowhere  
as long as you're around 'round 'round  
Yeah

No one gonna break us child  
We walkin side by side  
We ride we ride  
Ooohh  
Some say maybe this one maybe that one  
Never sure of the one they depend on  
I say you're the right one  
Baby come carry me away  
Oh  
One love one love one love  
One love that I'm sure of  
One love one love one love  
That I can't get enough of

Oh oh oh oh ay oh  
That Ican't get enough of  
One love that I'm sure of  
Oh oh oh oh ay oh  
Oh ooo yeah

Everytime that you look at me and smile  
like you smile my heart go boom boom boom  
Anytime you're not around I'm in a crowd  
it feels just like an empty room  
And when the music playin  
you come and hold me and we sway sway sway  
And even when I'm wrong you tell that I'm right  
and it's ok ok ok

No one gonna break us child  
We walkin side by side  
We ride we ride  
Ooohh  
Some say maybe this one maybe that one  
Never sure of the one they depend on  
I say you're the right one  
Baby come carry me away  
Oh  
One love one love one love  
One love that I'm sure of  
One love one love one love  
That Ican't get enough of

Some get'm for the money  
Some get'm for the fame  
Some play it like a game just because they can  
I'm in it because I wanna be boy  
You were made for me stay wit me  
Baby you know ooooohhhhh  
Oh oh  
Oh yeah

Some say maybe this one maybe that one  
Never sure of the one they depend on  
I say you're the right one  
Baby come carry me away (yeah)  
Oh  
One love one love one love  
One love one looovvvveeee  
One love one love one love  
One looovvvee  
One love one love one love  
(one love oooh yeah)  
One love one love one love  
(one love I can't get enough love oh yeah)  
One love one love one love  
One love that I'm sure of

When the music stopped everyone cheered. Sango had had eye contact with Miroku the whole time. She took a step back and bowed, "Now give it up for Rin!!!" Sango yelled.

"Little brother?" a voice called from behind Inuyasha.

"What?! Sesshomaru?!" Inuyasha said twisting around to see his brothers face.  
"Inuyasha what are you doing here?" Sesshomaru asked.

"I'm here for the girls why else?" Inuyasha said crossing his arms.

"I am here for Rin. I take it you are here for Kagome." Sesshomaru said sitting next to Inuyasha.

"Ya, how do you know Rin?" Inuyasha asked skeptical.

"She's my girlfriend." Sesshomaru said flatly.

Inuyasha almost choked on air. "You have a girlfriend?"

"Yes, it looks like you do to."

"Feh, ya right. She's just my friend." Inuyasha sitting down cross-legged.

"Thank you Sango. Well as most of you know I like cute things so I'm going to sing something cute but then _adultish_. It's called Catles in the Air. It's a little slow so stay with me on this one." Rin exclaimed into the mic.

((Castles in the Air by B*Witched))

Here my head up in the clouds  
I feel I'm spinning around  
Dreams will come and go  
But this is here to stay  
So forever this way

Hold me now, hold me now  
And say the things you say  
Hold me now, hold me now  
I pray

So here we are at the start of this road  
Together building castles in the air  
Words we don't need without you I don't breathe  
Forever building castles in the air

So softly like a sigh  
Sea where the white horses ride  
It all seems so real  
A feeling deep inside  
So our time will go on

Hold me now, hold me now  
And say the things you say  
Hold me now, hold me now  
I pray

So here we are at the start of this road  
Together building castles in the air  
Words we don't need without you I don't breathe  
Forever building castles in the air

The music stopped and everyone cheered her on, Sesshomaru just sat there staring at her as she bowed.

"Now it's Ayame!!!" Rin screamed.

"Thanks Rin, well I don't have much of a introduction but my song is called Hot 'n Cold, so here it is." Ayame said into the mic.

((Hot 'n Cold by Katy Perry))

You change your mind  
Like a girl changes clothes  
Yeah, you PMS like a bitch  
I would know

And you always think  
Always speak cryptically  
I should know  
That you're no good for me

'Cause you're hot then you're cold  
You're yes then you're no  
You're in and you're out  
You're up and you're down  
You're wrong when it's right  
It's black and it's white  
We fight, we break up  
We kiss, we make up

You, you don't really wanna stay, no  
You, but you don't really wanna go, oh

'Cause you're hot then you're cold  
You're yes then you're no  
You're in and you're out  
You're up and you're down

We used to be just like twins, so in sync  
The same energy now's a dead battery  
Used to laugh 'bout nothing  
Now you're plain boring  
I should know  
That you're not gonna change

'Cause you're hot then you're cold  
You're yes then you're no  
You're in and you're out  
You're up and you're down  
You're wrong when it's right  
It's black and it's white  
We fight, we break up  
We kiss, we make up

You, you don't really wanna stay, no  
You, but you don't really wanna go, oh

You're hot then you're cold  
You're yes then you're no  
You're in and you're out  
You're up and you're down

Someone call the doctor  
Got a case of a love bipolar  
Stuck on a rollercoaster  
Can't get off this ride

You change your mind  
Like a girl changes clothes

'Cause you're hot then you're cold  
You're yes then you're no  
You're in and you're out  
You're up and you're down  
You're wrong when it's right  
It's black and it's white  
We fight, we break up  
We kiss, we make up

'Cause you're hot then you're cold  
You're yes then you're no  
You're in and you're out  
You're up and you're down  
You're wrong when it's right  
It's black and it's white  
We fight, we break up  
We kiss, we make up

You, you don't really wanna stay, no  
You, but you don't really wanna go, oh

You're hot then you're cold  
You're yes then you're no  
You're in and you're out  
You're up and you're down, down, down, down...

Ayame finished and everyone cheered.

"Thanks everyone!!!!!!!" She screamed and backed up and bowed.

"Thank you everyone for coming tonight. See you again real soon!!" Kagome yelled.

* * *

There you go guys, hop eyou enjoyed. Will be updating tomorrow so stay tuned. Tootles^^


	4. Relive Your Gang Life Sango and Kagome

**Okay guys here is chapter four, hope you enjoy. I might put another chapter up tonight, but if not stay tuned.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or characters.**

* * *

Chapter 4:

Relive your gang life, Kagome and Sango

Ring-ring, ring-ring, ring-ring

"Who the hell is calling me at six o'clock at night?" Kagome complained while getting her phone off the bed stand. "Hello?"

"Hello, Kagome dear." said a voice Kagome didn't recognize.

"Who is this?" Kagome said with fear in her voice.

"Meet me at the park tonight at 8:00." chuckled the voice and hung up.

"Sango!!!!! We need to talk!!!" yelled Kagome.

"What do we need to talk about?" Sango asked as she walked into the room with some drinks.

"I just got a call from someone and they said for me to meet them at the park tonight at 8:00." Kagome explained taking a drink of her soda.

"So, just go. There is no harm in meeting someone at the park." Sango said as she got up to leave.

"Sango I think it was Yura." Kagome practically yelled at her friend.

Sango stopped dead in her tracks, turned and faced Kagome. Her eyes had glazed over, she turned pale and her hands were shaking. "You better be ready to leave to get there in time. We are goin to kick their asses."

Ding-Dong

The two girls looked towards the door. Kagome got up to answer the door as Sango sat down on the couch. Kagome hesitantly opened the door.

"Hello" came an all to familiar voice. It was the voice of a perverted monk, Miroku.

"Oh its just you guys." Kagome said opening the door so Miroku and Inuyasha could come in.

"Now that's not how you greet the perfect men in your life." Miroku said waving a finger in Kagome's face.

Kagome grabbed the finger pinched it and had Miroku on his knees. "Don't ever say that again." She spatted at him.

"Yes Ma'am. Where's Sango?" Miroku said rubbing his finger and getting up.

"She's in the living room. Do you guys want something to drink?" Kagome said heading towards the kitchen.

"No we are fine. We just came from Starbucks." Inuyasha explained.

" What ever." Kagome said flopping down on a vacant couch.

"Hello Sango!" Miroku said sitting next to her, "Sango? Sango?! Kagome, what's wrong with Sango?" Miroku asked looking at Kagome.

Kagome turned her head to face him, "Yura." is all she said. Then Inuyasha noticed that Kagome smelled of fear.

"Kagome, who's Yura?" Inuyasha asked looking at the girl.

"She was our gang leader." Sango's voice piped.

All heads turned, except for Kagome, towards Sango.

"She wants to meet us at the park tonight." Kagome said getting up, "and we will meet her, alone!" Kagome went up to her room and got into the shower.

10 minutes past

Kagome came down the stairs dressed in a black tang top with a black hoodie over it. She had baggie black jeans on that had chains coming from her pockets and belt loops. She wore black running shoes with black ankle socks. She had black eyeliner on and she had a black cross necklace on that was attached to a silver chain. Inuyasha was amazed that such a beautiful girl could look so different in goth clothes.

" Your turn." Kagome said to Sango and she got up and went to the shower. She took 10 minutes to and came down wearing the same thing as Kagome.

"Where on earth did you guys get those clothes?" Miroku asked.

"Oh these old rags? We've had them since we were twelve. That's when we joined the gang. Then we left and never got rid of them. I'm actually surprised they still fit." Kagome said looking down at her clothes. It read exactly 7:55. It was time to go.

"Kagome grab the pipe, I'll grab the bat." Sango said and Kagome nodded.

"Your actually going?! I can't believe this. What if you guys don't come back?" Miroku said walking after them.

"Then know that we loved you guys." Sango said and kissed Miroku, "That's so if we don't come back" Kagome did the same thing. "Bye guys, don't look so down I'm sure we will come back." That didn't work for Miroku, Inuyasha had to hold him back.

"No let me go I must go with them! No Sango!! Sango!!" Miroku yelled after the girls, all the girls could do is not turn back, afraid they would run back into the safety of the boys embrace.

"Kagome," Sango's voice broke the silence.

"Yes Sango we have to go." Kagome said.

"But why, we left them a long time ago."

"I don't know." Kagome and Sango turned the corner into the park. They walked over to the swing set and Kagome made this clucking noise with her tongue.

"I see you still remember the signal, dear Kagome." Kagome and Sango turned to see none other than Yura.

"Well Yura looking ugly as usual did you do something to your hair?" Kagome threatened the girl.

"Yes actually, I cut it to make it easier to kill you." She half yelled at Kagome.

"Oh just for me? You shouldn't have." Kagome said clasping her hands together.

"Enough! Because of you my life was ruined after you two left, Kagura and Kanna did to. I was left to nothing!" she yelled at them.

"Well if your weren't being such a bitch we wouldn't have left. But after we did leave you convinced my own blood to turn on us and you three beat us up. I'm still healing!" Kagome yelled.

Yura was silent, she didn't know what to say. Then she heard a rustle in the bushes.

"SSHH something is watching us." she said.

"Who the hell is out there?!" yelled Sango.

"You listen very good." Yura said.

"Its just us." came an all to familiar voice.

Two girls came out from the bushes, it was Kagura and Kanna.

"Man you guys never change. You get freaked out just because you hear the bushes rustle and you think it is a demon or something." Kagura yelled.

"Kagura? Kanna? What the heck are you doing here?!"

"Well Kanna here hacked Kagome's phone line so we knew you guys were going to meet." Kagura explained.

"You what?!" Kagome yelled.

"Sorry Kag's, she made me do it" Kanna said pointing to Kagura.

"So what is this all about?" Sango asked.

"I want to start the gang again." Yura explained, "We were so cute when we were a gang, ya know."

"I don't know Yura, I've already build up my career, I'm not sure I want to throw it all away because you want to start the gang again." Kagome said while sitting down on the ground.

"Kagome please." Yura started, "My life is on the line!!"

"What are you talking about Yura?" Sango said looking up.

"Hehehe, you naive girls. As stupid as you were back then." came a sneer voice from behind a now limp Yura.

"Who's there?" Kagura asked while getting in front of Kanna.

"Aw now I'm hurt, you don't remember me, especially you Kagome, baby."

"NAROKU????" Kagome gasped, "I have to leave!!"

"Your not going anywhere, my little biscuit." Naroku said.

"Stay away from her you bastard!!" Sango said while getting in front of Kagome, then she turned around and faced Kagome, "Go, run home." she said in a whisper.

"Your not going any where, don't even think about it Kagome!!" Naroku yelled at her.

Kagome started running back to the house, but instead of running on the road or sidewalk, she ran through the woods scratching herself on every branch.

"Crap, he's going to spell my blood," Kagome said while rubbing the blood some, "just a few more blocks then I'll be home."

Back at the park.

"Your not going to touch her!!" yelled Sango, "She doesn't even love you anymore, she loves someone else."

"Well that wasn't that smart of her, falling in love with another guy when she promised she would always love me." Naroku said, "well lets get this over with."

"KAGOME!!!!!!!!!!!" Sango screamed.

"Yes I'm going to Kagome and give her what she deserves, and you will be here dying and unable to help her." Naroku said while kicking Sango in the stomach, "see, something you can't do that I can is smell blood, Miss Kagome is bleeding, I'll track her down."

"No, don't you dare touch her! You bastard!!" Sango yelled over spitting up blood.

Back at the house

"They are taking to long." Miroku said pacing back and fourth.

"Chillax dude, I'm sure…..*sniff*they are…*sniff*fine…*sniff*. KAGOME!!!!!!!" Inuyasha explained.

"No I'm Miroku…"

"No you bastard I smell Kagome's blood, she's been injured. Lets go."

So the boys left, and not soon after did Kagome arrive.

"Guys? Inuyasha? Miroku?" Kagome said while holding one of the scratches that refused to stop bleeding. "Hello?"

"Hello, my little biscuit." Naroku's sneer voice came from the darkness.

SMACK

"Ahhh, Naroku." Kagome struggled to stand up. Naroku had all ways had a very strong hit.

"Those boys just left to go and rescue you, I guess they missed you." He laughed.

"Stay away from me!!" Kagome screamed while running into the living room.

"You can't run from me, baby."

As Naroku followed her, Kagome tripped and fell. Naroku grabbed and broke a glass vase, and he held a big piece of glass in his right hand.

"Kagome dear, I never thought I would be doing this, to you at least. I told you, you were not allowed to fall in love with anyone, under any circumstance. You even promised me on the island that you would only love me. You disobeyed me, you will pay." With that said, Naroku picked her up and kneed her in the stomach, then threw her at the wall. He walked over to her and punched her stomach then slapped her very hard in the face at least three times. After that he squeezed the piece of glass in his hand till his blood was almost covering the piece of glass then he stabbed Kagome in the stomach with it.

"AAAAHHHH!!!!!!!!" Kagome screamed.

"Don't scream my darling I'll send help for you." Naroku said and then kissed her on her forehead and left.

Kagome crawled over to the phone and dialed Inuyasha's cell, while taking the piece of glass out, or at least trying to.

"Kagome?!" Inuyasha answered, "Where are you?"

"I'm at the house, please hurry I'm bleeding a lot and I'm…losing…." Kagome said then the phone went dead.

"Kagome?! KAGOME?!" Inuyasha yelled at the phone, then threw it on the ground he looked to Miroku and said this, "Find Sango, I'm sure she is injured, I'm going to find Kagome."

Miroku nodded and Inuyasha headed off to the house.

* * *

**Okay so what did you think? Have any questions, just ask me. Update coming soon!**

**Tootles^^**


	5. Kagome please live!

**Okay guys sorry for the delay in the updating, but school got in the way. but here is chapter five.**

* * *

Chapter 5:

Kagome please live!!

"Kagome? Kagome?!" Inuyasha cried into the darkened house.

He walked into the living room, he could see the place was literally destroyed. He walked very slowly till he stepped in a puddle of liquid. He could spell blood everywhere, so he only guessed on what it was he stepped in. He bent down touched it with his fingers and smelled it, it was Kagome's blood.

"Kagome?!" Inuyasha yelled and took another step. He hit something with his foot, and he looked down. Some light was being shown in through the window, and he saw the face of a dieing girl.

He kneeled down, picked her up, crashed through the window and ran to the hospital.

'_She's going to kill me for breaking her window.'_ He thought while looking back.

Back where Miroku is

"Sango!!! Sango!!!" Miroku cried at the park.

"Miroku?" came a weak voice over by the swing set.

As Miroku walked toward the voice, he could see blood puddles all over the grass. Miroku saw two girls, one young and the other a little older. He then saw Sango and ran to her.

"Sango!! Sango!! No don't die, baby, please don't die." Miroku cried as he picked her up a little.

"I'm not dying you fool." Sango said then coughed up some more blood, "Help me up."

"I don't think that's very smart of you, ya know to stand." Miroku said while helping her stand.

"I need to get to Kagome, she's dieing." Sango said while struggling to stay standing.

"Inuyasha went to her, she's going to be fine. I promise." Miroku said while picking her up.

Then Sango saw Kagura and Kanna, "Take me to them." she told Miroku.

"Who are they?" Miroku said as he walked over to them, and put Sango next to them.

"These are our gang members, Kagura and Kanna, I also think they are related to Kagome and Rin some how. Guys its safe." Sango said.

"Wow, Sango, you look horrible. What happened, I mean after you gassed us, everything is blank." Kagura explained while getting up.

"Ya, Naroku and I fought and then he went to kill Kagome, but we need to get going she's dieing and none of the doctors or nurses will know what to do." Sango explained.

"Ok lets go then." Kagura said about to take off.

"Wait." Kanna's small voice came.

"What?" Sango asked.

"What about him?" Kanna said while pointing to Miroku.

"Oh don't worry about him, I'll carry him." Sango explained.

"You're hurt to badly, your not carrying me." Miroku said.

"To bad." Sango said, and then grabbed Miroku and all the girls dashed off.

"Sango!!!" Miroku yelled.

"Stop squirming around or I'll drop you." Sango said while hopping from one branch to the next.

"Who the hell are you?" Miroku said.

"Well we are normal people. Kagome, Kagura, Kanna and I are blood sisters, ya know we slit our wrist and joined our blood. When we did that some of Kagome's "powers" were given to us, and since Naroku stabbed Kagome, he put some of his blood into her. Since he did that we got some of his strength. It's all very weird and hard to understand, but right now if the doctors touch Kagome something bad will happen." Sango explained.

As she finished explaining, the girls stopped on top of a building.

"I smell her." Kagura said and then looked at Sango.

"She's here, room 230, a ER, room they are about to do surgery." Kanna said while kneeling to touch the building.

"Lets go!" Sango yelled and jumped off the building.

"Sango!!!!" Miroku yelled and squeezed Sango.

"Miroku stop squeezing me!!"

"I'm sorry."

As Miroku let his grip loose a little, Sango suddenly jerked into a opened window.

"Where's Kagome Higurahi?" Sango demanded.

"She's in surgery, right now. How on earth did you get up here?" the nurse asked.

"I jumped off the roof." Sango explained while leaving the room and the nurse dropped all her paperwork.

"I smell her blood." Kagura said.

"Kanna?" Sango said.

"She's about to go into surgery. We need to hurry." Kanna explained.

"Miroku, go down to the lobby and find Inuyasha." Sango said while leaving Miroku, and he did so.

The three girls got into a elevator and went to the 2nd floor. They found Kagome, and burst through the room.

"You touch her and you die." Sango said, "She's a Miko Abetment Weapon. "

"Excuse me please." Kanna said.

As the girls walked up to Kagome, they could tell she was injured horribly. The doctors saw that Sango was injured badly to.

"Girl, would you like us to get some bandages for you, or a towel. You're bleeding very badly." The doctor said.

"Oh no, I'm fine, but thanks." Sango said with a smile.

Kanna laid her arms over each other on the bed Kagome was laying on and rested her chin on her arms, and leaned over to Kagome's ear and yelled, "KaGOME!!!!"

"OWWW!!!! Kanna you bitch, I'm not deaf, I could hear you guys on the roof. Dam my ears hurt now." Kagome said, "Lets go I'm hungry."

"Is it alright?" Kagura turned to one of the doctors.

"Pshh, we can take them out." Kagome said while standing up on the bed.

"Um, I don't think that will be necessary, Kagome." Sango said as Kagome jumped off the bed and walked out of the room.

"I can't believe I'm in this stupid dress. Where are my clothes?" Kagome said while storming to the bathroom. The other girls looked behind them and saw everyone staring at Kagome, and them.

"I guess this is unusual for them." Kanna said.

"I guess so, oh here are your clothes, and I brought your bandage." Sango said.

"Thanks, it will take me like 2 minutes." Kagome said while walking into the bathroom.

"Ok." the girls said in unison.

~2 minutes later~

"Lets go." Kagome said.

"Umm, Kagome.." Sango said.

"Ya?" Kagome said while looking over her shoulder.

"The guys are here." Sango said.

"They are…humph." Kagome said but she was knocked to the ground, "What the hell, cant you look where you are walking!!" Kagome yelled while getting up.

"Well excuse me, but you are suppose to be in surgery. So you better turn your ass around and get back in that room." Came a angry Inuyasha.

"Oh its just you guys, lets go." Sango said.

"No, I'm not doing that again." Miroku refused while backing up.

"Fine you can go on Kagome, she will be a little slower this time." Sango said while pointing to Kagome.

"And let me tell you, you are very lucky." Kagura smirked.

"Well you guys ready. Lets go Miroku." Kagome said, and grabbed Miroku.

"Wait where are you going, Kagome??" Inuyasha half yelled.

"The same place you are going." Sango said while grabbing Inuyasha.

"No Kagome, please don't, PLEASE!!!!" Miroku yelled.

"To late." Kagome said and jumped out the window.

"What the hell." Inuyasha said and realized he was on Sango's back and going through the same window.

"A..Sango.." He said.

"What?" Sango replied.

"I can do the same thing you are doing by myself."

"Well get off me then."

"Ok."

"Inuyasha!!" Kagome yelled.

"What?" Inuyasha replied catching up with her.

"Can you take him, he's to heavy for me."

"Sure."

"Miroku jump on to his back."

"No way, I might fall." Miroku said.

Then all of a sudden Kagome stopped, and let Miroku get off on a branch then get onto Inuyasha's back.

" Lets go." Kagome said.

Inuyasha and Miroku nodded.

They went to Sango's house first, so they could get some clothes and such. By the time they left, Kagome was exhausted and had to ride on Kagura's back.

"Thanks Kagura." Kagome said.

"No problem. Sango, lets head to my house, I can put a barrier up there." Kagura yelled.

"Ok just lead the way." Sango yelled back.

They finally got to the house, well it was more of a castle.

"Our father made some improvements, if you didn't notice." Kanna said.

"Oh no I couldn't tell Kanna." Kagome said sarcastically.

"RIN!!!! AYAME!!!!! KAGOME'S HERE!!!!!!" Kanna yelled, Kagome had her ears covered.

"KAGOME!!!!!!" came two familiar voices.

"Hey guys." Kagome said smiling to her two friends.

"We'll take her from here Kagura." Ayame said while taking her off Kagura's back.

"K." Kagura said.

"Sango you might want to come with us." Rin said.

Sango nodded.

"Well while we wait for them to heal, lets get you guys some less bloody clothes." Kanna said while walking into a room.

She came out five minutes later with some clothes, "Here. You can change in here." Kanna said opening a bathroom door.

The guys came out about ten minutes later wearing black jeans and white sleeveless shirts. They all waited in a study for what seemed like forever.

"When are they going to be done healing?" Miroku asked.

Kanna, who was standing by the window with her eyes clothes, opened her eyes and turned to look at the door. As she did so two girls in kimono's walked in. The first girl was wearing a hot pink and black kimono with a sword attached to her side. The other girl was wearing a blue and white kimono with a sword also attached to her side. They were also barefooted.

"Guys I have to leave for awhile. I have some unfinished business to attend to." Kagome said while sitting in a large arm chair. She leaned her head back and closed her eyes.

"You're not going alone." Inuyasha said while standing up.

Kagome opened her eyes and looked at him then at the object that was in her hand. " I have to."

"No you don't." Inuyasha said while looking at her hands, whatever was in her hands fascinated her.

"Yes she does, you cant do anything to stop her." Kanna said.

"Well I'll be leaving now." Kagome said. She went over to Inuyasha grabbed his hands and stood up on her tippy toes, and kissed Inuyasha. When she broke off, she left something in his hands then dashed through the window that Kanna was standing by. After Kagome was gone, Kagura closed the window. Everyone left the room except Inuyasha. He looked down at his hand and saw a single sprig of sakura, and a pink ribbon tied to it.

* * *

**Tell me what you guys thought!!**


	6. Kagome and Naraku

**Chapter Six!!!!**

* * *

Chapter 6: Kagome and Naraku

Kagome finally stopped jumping/running from tree top to house top. She stopped in front of a store. She walked through the door, went through two rooms, and stopped in front of a man sitting on the floor. He had a sprig of sakura sitting on the floor.

"I see you came." the man said.

"Only to kill you, you bastard!" Kagome was trying to hold back all her emotions.

"Now that is not nice baby."

Kagome had heard enough, she charged at him with her sword. The man stood up and stopped the sword with his bare hand. He grabbed it and flung it across the room. He then grabbed Kagome's waist and pulled her body toward his, and kissed her gently on the lips.

Kagome then fell into a trance. He laid her limp body on the floor, and laid the sakura on her forehead.

~3 hours later~

"What the hell is taking her so dam long?!" Inuyasha demanded of Sango who was drinking rose tea.

"I don't know, she probably stopped at a park to think." Sango said calmly.

"Dammit!"

~with Kagome~

Kagome finally awoke. She suddenly felt a hand punch her face. She went flying into the wall.

"You little whore, you kissed that bastard before coming here!" The man yelled.

"What?! Naraku, no you don't understand!" Kagome said, while standing up. '_Dam his spell making me act funny.' _Kagome thought.

"You are mine, how many times do I have to tell you that?!" He demanded.

"I am not yours!!"

"Don't yell at me bitch, you are not to go near him again. Unless you are at school. But I better not smell him on you again!!" He yelled, and then punched her in the stomach.

Kagome fell to the ground gasping for air.

"Understand?"

"Yes….I…..understand." Kagome said finally standing up, and flying out the window, " I'm going over to Sango's."

Naroku was about to grab her but she was to fast.

She finally arrived at the castle after an hour of trying to find it. She crashed through the window of the study. Everyone jumped up, and ran to the study, weapons in hands.

"Kagome!" Inuyasha yelled running over to her.

"NO!! DON'T TOUCH ME!!!" Kagome yelled tears filling her eyes.

"What? Why?" Inuyasha said but then Sango stood above him and just shook her head at him.

"Kagome give me it." She said, while holding out her hand.

"He put it on my forehead." Kagome said while sitting on the floor Indian style.

Sango went to touch her forehead but was shocked, "He put a barrier around it, I'm sorry Kagome." Sango took her friend into a tight embrace.

"The concert, he's coming. It's in a few hours to." Kagome said, tears running down her face.

"It'll be ok." Sango said rubbing her back.

Concert Night

"Hey guys for the like second time we are joining forces with the InuGang, they have first song so enjoy." Rin said into a mic and then left the stage.

"Hey there everyone, I have one song that is for a certain person out there that I desperately hate right now. The song is called Face Down ( by Red Jumpsuit Apparatus.)." Inuyasha said.

Hey girl you know you drive me crazy.

One look put's the rhythm in my hand.

Still I'll never understand why you hang around

I see what's going down.

Cover-up with make-up in the mirror

Tell your self it's never gonna happen again

You cry alone and then he swears he love you.

Chorus:

Do you fell like a man

When you push her around?

Do you fell better now as she to the ground?

Well I'll tell you my friend one day this world's going to end

As your lies crumble down a new life she has found.

A pebble in the water makes a ripple effect

Every action in this world will bear a consequence

If you wade around forever you will surely down

I see what's going down.

I se the way you go and say you're right again,

Say you're right again,

Heed my lecture.

Chorus:

Do you feel like a man

When you push her around?

Do you feel better now as she falls to the ground?

Well I'll tell you my friend one day this worlds going to end

As your lies crumble down a new life she has found.

One day she will tell you that she has had enough

Its coming round again.

Chorus:

Do you feel like a man

When you push her around?

Do you feel better now as she falls to the ground?

Well I'll tell you my friend one day this worlds going to end

As your lies crumble down a new life she has found.

[x2]

"Hey give it up for Inuyasha!!!" Miroku yelled into the microphone.

The audience screamed a muffle of "yeah" "encore, encore".

"Hey guys settle down we have more up our sleeve than just Inuyasha." Miroku explained.

From behind the curtain Kagome could see Naraku, and he was staring at her with hatred in his eyes. He knew that song was just sang for him and no one else. Kagome knew she was going to get hurt.

"Next up is Kagome guys. And you are in for a treat." Miroku finished the introduction and Kagome stepped out onto the staged and felt a wind of power engulf her, and she knew Naraku made her into one of his puppets. So she was going to have to sing her song and do it as fast as possible.

Kagome walked out with the girls behind her. She was wearing fish net stalking's, with short shorts on. She had on some very sexy high hells and a corset bra top. She had her nails painted to match her outfit, red. She had half of her hair curled and the rest straight. She was wearing red lipstick with red glittery eye shadow. Sango was wearing the same thing only in blue. She had her hair wavy with it clipped back to keep out of her face. Ayame was wearing short shorts but had some fabric hanging out of the back. She had on a bra kind of top with tassels hanging off of it. Her hair was in pig tails and she had a chocker on that had a charm hanging off of it. Her choice of color was green, so she had lime green lipstick on and her eyes had silver eye shadow on. Rin was wearing the same thing as her, only her choice of color was yellow. She had her bangs brushed to the left side of her face and pinned with a yellow clip. Kagura was wearing a black robe and was standing of to the left side of the stage.

(Lady Marmalade by Missy Elliot and others)

[Sango:]  
Where's all mah soul sistas  
Lemme hear ya'll flow sistas

[Ayame:]  
Hey sista, go sista, soul sista, flow sista  
Hey sista, go sista, soul sista, go sista

[Ayame:]  
He met Marmalade down IN old Moulin Rouge  
Struttin' her stuff on the street  
She said, "Hello, hey Jo, you wanna give it a go?" Oh! uh huh

[Chorus:]  
Giuchie, Giuchie, ya ya dada (Hey hey hey)  
Giuchie, Giuchie, ya ya here (here)  
Mocha Chocalata ya ya (oh yea)  
Creole lady Marmalade

[Sango:]  
What What, What what  
[Mya:]  
ooh oh

Voulez vous coucher avec moi ce soir  
Voulez vous coucher avec moi

[Sango:]  
yea yea yea yea

[Rin:]  
He sat in her boudoir while she freshened up  
Boy drank all that Magnolia wine  
On her black satin sheets is where he started to freak  
yeah

[Chorus:]  
Giuchie, Giuchie, ya ya dada (da-da-da)  
Giuchie, Giuchie, ya ya here (here ohooh yea yeah)  
Mocha Choca lata ya ya (yea)  
Creole lady Marmalade

Voulez vous coucher avec moi ce soir (ce soir, what what what)  
Voulez vous coucher avec moi

[Sango:]  
yea yea uh  
He come through with the money and the garter bags  
I let him know we bout that cake straight up the gate uh  
We independent women, some mistake us for whores  
I'm sayin', why spend mine when I can spend yours  
Disagree? Well that's you and I'm sorry  
Imma keep playing these cats out like Atari  
Wear ideal shoes get love from the dudes  
4 bad ass chicks from the Moulin Rouge  
hey sistas, soul sistas, betta get that dough sistas  
We drink wine with diamonds in the glass  
by the case the meaning of expensive taste  
if you wanna Giuchie, Giuchie, ya ya  
Mocha Chocalate-a what?  
Real Lady Marmalade  
One more time C'mon now

Marmalade... Lady Marmalade... Marmalade...

[Kagome:]  
hey Hey Hey!  
Touch of her skin feeling silky smooth  
color of cafe au lait alright  
Made the savage beast inside roar until he cried,  
More-more-more

[Rin:]  
Now he's back home doin' 9 to 5

[Ayame:]  
Sleepin' the grey flannel life  
[Christina:]  
But when he turns off to sleep memories creep,  
More-more-more

[Chorus:]  
Giuchie, Giuchie, ya ya dada (da daeaea yea)  
Giuchie, Giuchie, ya ya here (ooh)  
Mocha Choca lata ya ya (yea)  
Creole lady Marmalade

Voulez vous coucher avec moi ce soir (ce soir)  
Voulez vous coucher avec moi (all my sistas yea)  
Voulez vous coucher avec moi ce soir (ce soir)  
Voulez vous coucher avec moi (C'Mon! uh)

[Kagura:]  
Kagome...(oh Leaeaa Oh)  
Rin... (Lady Marmalade)  
Sango...(hey Hey! uh uh uh uh...)  
Ayame...(Oh Oh oooo)  
Rot wailer baby...(baby)  
Moulin Rouge... (0h)  
Misdemeanor here...

Creole Lady Marmalade Yes-ah......

Naraku just smirked at her song. She ran off stage, ran all the way out. She pasted everyone, Miroku, Inuyasha and their band members. She threw herself into the wind and started dashing off.

"Well folks it seems like that's all for tonight. Our head singer has had a family emergency so we will be post poneing this concert for a later date. But everyone keep your tickets and you may get in with ease or at least a discount. Thanks for coming everyone!! BYE!!" Miroku screamed/told the audience.

* * *

**Ok this story is going to be ending soon, I know short, but it has long chapters. well half of them being long is because of the songs but anyways. Tell me what you thought!**


	7. Kagome's Life Comes to Life

**Chapter Seven!! Only one more chapter after this one!!**

* * *

Chapter seven: Kagome's Life Comes to Life

Kagome dashed through the trees around her, crying non-stop. She felt Naraku close to her, she didn't want to stop not now, not ever. 'Inuyasha'

"Kagome!!!!" Inuyasha screamed trying to find her. He smelt her tears and was using that as a lead.

"Where is she?" Sango looked around. She looked at Kagura who just shook her head.

"Sango! Where would she go if she was depressed or sad?" Inuyasha asked as he looked at Sango with dagger eyes.

Sango thought for a moment.

"Hmm..there's many places. She doesn't have a certain spot." She responded while jumping over to Inuyasha.

"It's no use." Kana said, "She's going to that place again."

Sango, Kagura, Ayame and Rin looked horrified.

"What is _that_ place?" Inuyasha asked.

"When we first met Kagome she was ten years old. Her parents adopted her and put her into our school. She told us that through out her ten years of living she lived on an island that no one knew of. You know how she didn't go through surgery earlier, well it is because she is a MAW Miko Abetment Weapon. She is a miko that lived on a island with others like her and was beaten by a boy every day. When we shared our blood with each other we got her powers. And now matter where she was always drawn there in her time of depression. It wasn't by choice it was by instinct. The other night when she came back to us, she wouldn't let you touch her because of Naraku who put the sakura twig on her forehead. That is what is pulling her back. There is no possible way to save her. She didn't even tell us were this island is. We have no leads. We just have to wait for her to come back to us. Inuyasha there is no point in searching for her." Sango explained while looking straight into Inuyasha eyes. "I'm sorry."

"No, she wouldn't leave us." Inuyasha said grimly.

"When she returns she will look for the person that she loves the most, Inuyasha. She will come home looking for you, she will NOT die." Sango said placing a hand on his shoulder.

_Ten Years Later_

"Hey Sango, whats up?" Inuyasha greeted his married friend. In the past ten years nobody stopped hoping Kagome would return to them. Sango and Miroku got married, but promised everyone that when Kagome returned no matter what age they were that they would have another wedding just for her. Kagome's parents were devastated that she went back to the island but got over it soon and went on living their life like Kagome never existed. "No wonder Kagome didn't like them." Sango ha said after they told Korari and her husband.

"Nothing really, Miroku got another company to side with him though. You will never guess who though." Came a 5 month pregnant Sango.

"Who?"

"Victory Secret, I swear the nerve of some people… " Sango said somewhat ashamed that her husband was the head of the largest lingerie companies in all of Japan.

"Oh my word, I heard they joined with another company but I didn't know who it was." Inuyasha said while sitting down at Sango's dinning table in her 3 story mansion.

"He goes off and gets another company and leaves his very sexy pregnant wife her with two other kids and doesn't even bring me home anything. Well he is taking me out to this concert later tonight, you wanna come?" Sango said giving him some soda.

"Hmm is it that one with that new girl, gosh I don't even remember her name."

"Ya I think it was like Miko of Your Heart or something like that." She shook her head. What was with all these weird names for bands. Hers and Kagome's never were weird, just sweet and simple.

"Ya I guess I'll come." Ring-ring, "Takashi speaking…yeah….why didn't you just call her then? Hmm I see." Inuyasha made a side glance at Sango, "Ya, no I'm going out with some friends tonight. What?! Why do I have to tell her, it was your case! Fine, fine I'll swing by when I leave Sango's place. Alright bye. Yeesh, I'm getting all the work cause I'm in the area. I swear when I joined the FBI it wasn't for this reason, it was to look for Kagome. But that didn't work out like I planned." Inuyasha looked at Sango finishing his drink. Inuyasha now worked for the cities FBI hoping it would help him find Kagome but he got no hits, no records of her even living. Sango was a stay at home wife, Ayame and Kouga also lived with them. They had 2 pups, and while they were at work Sango looked after their kids.

"Well I better get going, if I'm home late Rin will rip my head off. I'll see ya later tonight." Inuyasha said while leaving and driving to his 'job' and then home.

Inuyasha lived with Rin and Sesshomaru. After Kagome leaving, Inuyasha stopped taking care of himself and got drunk many times a week. So his brother and his mate took him in and got him back on his feet.

"I'm home Rin." Inuyasha yelled as he set his keys in a little ceramic bowl and went to the kitchen. Rin was there standing in an apron with her daughter, Kasha, baking a cake. Inuyasha didn't understand why they named her that, but they said he would when the time comes.

"Oh hi Inuyasha, you look exhausted. Whats wrong, honey?" Rin said as she put the cake into the oven.

"Just the normal, oh I'm going out tonight with Sango and Miroku so don't wait up, k?" He said while diving into the shower.

"Okay, hun. Kasha lets go make your uncle some ramen. I'm sure he's hungry." Rin said as she smiled at her 5 year old daughter.

"Okay mommy." Her cute voice piped.

Later that night at the concert

"Alright this girl is new, and she looks a bit shy so cheer her on everyone!! Kaginu, Is coming your way!!" a man said into the microphone. The name he said caught Inuyasha, Sango and Miroku off guard.

"What was the name?" Sango asked Miroku.

"I think he said, Kaginu." He told his wife, who looked to see a shocked and longing expression in Inuyasha's eyes.

"Oh Inuyasha, I got this call from one of my companies and they want to know if we can do a gig for one of their commercials, what do you think?" Miroku said looking at Inuyasha.

"Ya sure, as long as it doesn't interfere with my job." Inuyasha passed.

"Oh of course it wont." Miroku laughed.

"Oh yes I almost forgot," The microphone man said again, "the person sitting in seat 182 will you please come up."

Inuyasha looked at his chair number, 182.

"Wow Inuyasha get your ass up there." Miroku said while smacking his friend on the back.

"Good luck." The man said handing the microphone to Inuyasha.

"Wait what am I doing?!" Inuyasha asked staring out to the audience and around the stage to see the band smirking at him. The band looked like demons, but he wasn't quite sure since he was in his human form. He smelt something familiar, and then it just disappeared.

The band started playing a song that Inuyasha, Sango and Miroku knew.

"That song, Miroku?" Sango said looking at her husband.

"No it can't be."He said looking at her.

As they finished their conversation, a beautiful girl took center stage. She was wearing a red dress shirt with a diamond necklace. She had a black miniskirt on that had the letter 'K' written on it with diamonds, and black web leggings. She had her long raven hair pulled into a high ponytail. She was wearing black flat shoes(not flip flops). She looked at Inuyasha with her brown eyes and whispered something that nobody could hear besides him.

"Just sing along, Inuyasha."

((Bring Me to Life by Evanescence))

how can you see into my eyes like open doors  
leading you down into my core  
where I've become so numb without a soul my spirit sleeping somewhere cold  
until you find it there and lead it back home

(Wake me up)  
Wake me up inside  
(I can't wake up)  
Wake me up inside  
(Save me)  
call my name and save me from the dark  
(Wake me up)  
bid my blood to run  
(I can't wake up)  
before I come undone  
(Save me)  
save me from the nothing I've become

now that I know what I'm without  
you can't just leave me  
breathe into me and make me real  
bring me to life

(Wake me up)  
Wake me up inside  
(I can't wake up)  
Wake me up inside  
(Save me)  
call my name and save me from the dark  
(Wake me up)  
bid my blood to run  
(I can't wake up)  
before I come undone  
(Save me)  
save me from the nothing I've become

Bring me to life  
(I've been living a lie, there's nothing inside)  
Bring me to life

frozen inside without your touch without your love darling only you are the life among the dead

all this time I can't believe I couldn't see  
kept in the dark but you were there in front of me  
I've been sleeping a thousand years it seems  
got to open my eyes to everything  
without a thought without a voice without a soul  
don't let me die here  
there must be something more  
bring me to life

(Wake me up)  
Wake me up inside  
(I can't wake up)  
Wake me up inside  
(Save me)  
call my name and save me from the dark  
(Wake me up)  
bid my blood to run  
(I can't wake up)  
before I come undone  
(Save me)  
save me from the nothing I've become

(Bring me to life)  
I've been living a lie, there's nothing inside  
(Bring me to life)

Everyone was aw struck. They couldn't believe their ears. Just a magical voice. The girl bowed at the audience then looked at Inuyasha and bowed at him.

"Ka…Kagome?" Inuyasha asked her. All she did was smile at him and then leave. He saw that she was walking towards a man that looked like he was about to kill the next person that he looked at. 'Naraku? No it couldn't be.' Inuyasha mentally thought.

Inuyasha, Sango and Miroku walked out of the concert hall. They left after that song, not wanting to believe what just happened.

"Sango.." Inuyasha started, but didn't have to finish. Sango knew what he was going to say.

"I don't know Inuyasha." She replied, as a single tear spilled out of her left eyes.

Inuyasha smelled her tear, but then it was like an ocean a tears came out. '_Wait how can I smell the tears, I'm human.' _ He looked at Sango, but she wasn't crying. He looked behind him and saw a red flash and he then fell to the ground.

"Oh I'm so sorry, I thought you were…oh never mind." A girl said, and then got up and looked behind her to see that a man was following her. She looked back down at the stunned human.

"Ka-gome?" Inuyasha said in syllables.

The girl from earlier looked down at him and grabbed him by the color. She looked at him square in the eyes.

"You're a hanyou?" The girl asked.

"What how can you tell?" Inuyasha asked. It was the night of the full moon so he was full human.

"I can smell it on you." The girl looked at him a bit longer, then felt a shadow over her. She quickly tapped Inuyasha on the bridge of his nose, and he turned back into a hanyou.

"Kill that man!" She demanded.

"What I can't do that." Inuyasha replied.

"Ugh I knew you wouldn't do it." She dropped him onto the ground again and he turned back into a human.

"Kagome, I told you not to run off. After that incident ten years ago I will not risk losing you again." The man said.

"What the hell are you talking about? You took me back to that hellish island. You abused me, and mistreated me. And you're standing here saying you lost me. I THINK NOT!!" Kagome screamed.

"Bitch, you will pay for this." The man charged at her. She looked over at Inuyasha, with longing eyes. She then took out two knives and charged at the man.

"You took me away from the people I loved. My home. My dreams. So don't you worry I will do everything in my power to kill you!! NARAKU!!!!!" She screamed.

The two were still fighting, they fought for the entire night practically. Not one scratch on either of them, Inuyasha had only ten minutes till he turned back. Sango and Miroku just stood in their spot not knowing what to believe, well more of Miroku not knowing what to believe. Sango knew perfectly well what was going on.

Kagome was at her peak. She just needed to kill Naraku to get her memories back. She knew that the people in the back round were close to her in some way, but she didn't know how.

"CHIKARA!!!!!!!" Kagome screamed and her body glowed in a pink aura and her arms were then covered by blades and she was holding a big sword. She then charged at Naraku and swung at him. He unfortunately dodged it. She then tripped him and he went to the ground quicker than you would expect, she sat on him so he wouldn't leave. She was about to pierce his throat but stopped just a hair above it.

"You cant kill me, dear Kagome. Your heart and mind might want to but your soul wont let you, will it?" Naraku smirked at the girl.

"Kill him, Kagome!" Sango yelled. Kagome didn't even look at her. She knew Naraku was right, but she didn't want to believe him.

"No your wrong. I will avenge my past. My parents. Siblings. Family. I WILL KILL YOU!" She screamed at him.

"You low life demon. Your no better than that ugly ass hanyou over there." And with that Kagome dung her sword into his throat. His eyes never leaving her.

She then stood up and walked towards Inuyasha. She was surrounded by a blue light. She almost reached Inuyasha, tears running down her face. She was just about to touch him, when the light disappeared and her eyes went wide. She fell to the ground. Blood coming out if her chest. Almost on instinct, Inuyasha bent down and picked her up. Sango grabbed Miroku and dashed for the hospital with Inuyasha in front of her.

"Ya know you promised me you weren't going to do this when you were pregnant." Miroku said to his wife.

"Ya well this is the only exception." Sango smiled.

"Why did she just start to bleed like that though?"

"Because her heart was broken when she last saw us. So when she got her memories back her heart bled out."

'Kagome, please live.' Inuyasha thought, fear was in his eyes while he looked at Kagome.

* * *

**Click the next button going you know you want to know what happens!! **


	8. Kagome, Inuyasha and Him

**Well guys this is the last chapter. I hope you enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it.**

* * *

Chapter Eight: Kagome, Inuyasha and him

Kagome woke up, she saw Inuyasha lying next to her. She had woken up with having the dream of Naraku's death. It had been five years since then.

Flashback

After Inuyasha got to the hospital Kagome was rushed into ER. She was quickly stitched up and sent to her own room. She woke up to see Inuyasha smiling at her and Sango complaining that the food tasted like crap, and she wanted a double chocolate ice cream cone with pickles in it. The nurse visibly got sick, and rushed out of the room.

"Dear you can't demand that while you are in a hospital." Miroku tried to convince his wife.

She glared at him and said, "Then you get your ass to the store and get me ice cream and pickles!"

Kagome smiled at them. She then looked at Inuyasha and touched his cheek.

"How long have I been asleep?" she asked him.

"Hmm...about two months. And let me tell you between her weird craving and the hospital food, I almost died my self." Inuyasha said cheerfully. Sango then noticed Kagome awake and had a major mood swing.

"KAGOME!!!!! I MISSED YOU!!!" Sango yelled while hugging her friend while crying.

"San…go?" Kagome asked.

"Oh come on you remember me right?" Sango looked at her friend with almost hurt in her eyes.

"Sango…..YOU PUT ME IN A DAMN HOSPITAL??!! AND WHY THE HELL ARE YOU SO FAT?? YOU LOOK LIKE A WATER BALLOON!!! THAT'S IT I HAD IT UP TO HERE ( Kagome pointed above her head) I'M LEAVING. I THOUGHT FOR SURE YOU WOULD NEVER PUT ME INTO A HOSPITAL, BUT NO. HERE I AM IN A FUCKING HOSPITAL!!!!!!" Kagome screamed at her friend. Inuyasha had his ears flat against his head. And all Miroku did was walk over to the window and opened it up and cleared the space in front of it.

"WELL EXCUSE ME FOR CARING FOR YOUR WELL BEING. AND I JUST SO HAPPENED TO BE MARRIED TO THE PERVETED MONK OVER THERE, WHICH MEANS I GOT PREGNANT!!" Sango screamed right back. Kagome dropped her hospital gown and put some clothes on and jumped out the window. Unfortunately Sango couldn't do that. She was too pregnant so she jumped down the stairs and got into her car and sped to chase Kagome.

"KAGOME COME BACK HERE!!!" Sango yelled out of her car. Kagome saw her and started slowing down and running on the street and got into the car. Sango called Miroku and told him to go home that she would meet him there.

End of Flashback

'Hmm... that was over five years ago. Sango and Miroku had another wedding. And I got married to the man I love. Why was I blessed with such awesome people? I remember once Naraku saying nobody loved me, nobody cared who I was. That is why my family left me. Then I escaped from him and found the Higurashi's, and they gave me the life of a happy and loved daughter till I got into the music business and they then dumped me onto Sango who was already struggling with the lost of her parents and brother in a house fire.'

"Wa-wa-wa!!" came a crying baby.

"Oh my dear darling, don't cry." Kagome said as she picked up her baby. Inuyasha was woken up by his son crying.

"Now I know you just didn't wake up." Inuyasha said groggily as he walked over to his wife and placed a kiss on her forehead.

"I love you, Inuyasha." Kagome whispered.

"I love you, Kagome. I won't ever let you out of my sight even for a split second. I'm not going through another ten years without you." Inuyasha replied.

"Did you here that Marin? Daddy is never leaving us." Kagome told her baby that looked at his mother and father and giggled at them.

"Well we better hurry, everyone will be here soon for Kasha's birthday." Inuyasha said.

"Kasha?" Kagome asked.

"Ya Rin and Sesshy's kid." Inuyasha said getting into the shower.

"Haha they are creative with that name. Hmm I guess I never left my cousins mind." Kagome said smiling.

"What? What are you talking about?"

"You don't know, Inu?" Kagome said playing around.

"Inu?" Inuyasha raised a brow.

"Hmm, you really don't get it?" Kagome looked a little worried.

"No, What?"

"Oh my dear Inuya**sha**, you will get it when the time is right." Kagome said walking off to give her son a bath.

"You know that's exactly what Rin said and I still don't get it!!" Inuyasha yelled at his wife.

"Oh you know we still love you though." Kagome said laughing.

"I love you to!" Inuyasha then stepped out of the shower and looked out the window, 'I will always love you till the day we die. And I will never let you leave me for another second.'

"AHH INUYASHA GET YOUR SKIMPY ASS IN HER AND HELP ME!!!!!" Kagome screamed from the other bathroom.

"Coming Honey!" he replied.

-Rin, Sesshomaru, Sango, Miroku, Ayame, and Kouga in Inuyasha's and Kagome's living room-

"Do you think they will actually last with a kid?" Rin asked.

"Yes, if I can, he sure as hell can." Sesshomaru replied laughing.

"They won't ever lose each other, he won't leave her and she won't leave him." Miroku smirked.

"Nope not ever. Like we will never leave them." Ayame chirped in.

"Well I know you won't leave them cause you have a crush on their baby." Kouga said.

"Aw that's not true, Kouga-bunny. You're still my number one." Ayame smiled and kissed her husband on the cheek.

"No, they will always be happy even if they hate each other. They will always love each other." Sango said cuddling into Miroku.

"KAGOME!!!" Inuyasha yelled.

"What?" She screamed back.

"I love you!"

"I love you to, Inuyasha." Kagome said while relaxing with her son as her husband joined them.

"I will always love you." He said while kissing her.

"Always, forever. Till the day we die." Kagome replied. And their son giggled with agreement.

* * *

**Check out my other stories!! Tootles^^**


	9. Disclaimer, Do not forget to read!

**Okay guys I hoped you all enjoyed my stories. But I forgot to put disclaimers in so here they are now. So I do no own Inuyasha or any of the songs. Sorry for the incovenince, have a nice day. Tootles^^**


End file.
